


I'm fine..

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know everyone wants a Valentine's Day story and don't worry! There's one coming. I just enjoy these stories with a heroic Levi and decided to write an AU on it so! Enjoy~.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm fine..

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone wants a Valentine's Day story and don't worry! There's one coming. I just enjoy these stories with a heroic Levi and decided to write an AU on it so! Enjoy~.

You gave yourself a weak smile in the mirror as you finished applying your makeup, hiding the hideous thing completely. Closing your makeup kit, you let out a shaky sigh, gripping the edge of the counter. You stared at the floor, fighting back tears as you tried to calm your nerves. You flinched slightly at the feeling of a pair of arms being wrapped around your waist, swallowing a lump in your throat as a gentle kiss was placed on your cheek. Too gentle. "You look great, honey. Look, I'm sorry about last night, I just had a long day." He said, making you clench the counter tighter. 'Long day. Everyday is a long damn day.' You thought bitterly, trying not to vomit as he placed his hands on your hips. "You know I love you, right?" He asked, making you frown slightly as you kept your head down. "Right??" You gasped slightly as he squeezed your hips harshly, quickly nodding your head in response. "Good. Now come on, we're gonna be late for work." You stiffened as another kiss was placed on your cheek, finally releasing your breath as he left the bathroom. After a few deep breaths, you put on that same regular smile you always wore, heading out to start another day. 

 

~~~Time Skip~~~ 

 

You smiled as you were greeted by your coworkers, heading to your office to begin your work. "Hiya (Name)!" You suppressed the urge to flinch as Hanji threw an arm around your shoulders suddenly. "Hello Hanji. How have things been?" You asked, giggling softly at her unending excitement. "Pretty great! I heard you took two days off, everything okay?" She asked, removing her arm as you stopped in front of your office. "Everything's okay. I just wasn't feeling too well, but now I'm fine." You said, giving her a small smile. Hanji just stared at you closely, her face going from happy to concerned. "(Name), are you sure? If there's something wrong-" "Everything's fine Hanji, trust me. Now I have to get to work, and so do you. We'll talk more later, okay?" You said, smiling at her before heading into your office, closing the door. You leaned against the door, letting out a sigh. You might've been able to fool majority of your coworkers, but Hanji was no fool. Taking a deep breath, you made your way over to your desk, sitting in your chair and digging in your purse. You pulled out your little mirror, making sure your makeup was still in tact and thankfully, it was. You jolted slightly at a knock on your door, dropping your mirror back into your purse. "C-Come in!" You called, tensing as the you watched the doorknob turn. You felt slightly relieved yet even more tense as another coworker of yours walked in, Levi Ackerman. 

You couldn't fool Hanji, and there was no way in hell you could fool him. 

 

"Oh, good morning, Levi." You said, putting on your best smile. Levi just stared at you for a moment, making you desperately try not to squirm under his gaze. After a while, Levi snapped out of his intense stare. "Erwin wants everyone in the board room. Some shit about an important meeting." He said, making you chuckle. "Alright. I'll be there in a second, thank you." You gave him another smile as he closed the door, making you sigh. Taking a few deep breaths, you stood up and headed out the door, making your way to the board room. You hugged yourself tightly as you felt an intense glare behind you, suppressing the urge to shudder. After a few minutes of walking, you made your way into the board room, not surprised to see everyone already there. You quietly made your way to your seat between Hanji and Levi, giving them both a quick smile before turning your attention to Erwin. "Glad you could join us, (Name). Has everything been alright?" Erwin asked, making you inwardly roll your eyes as all eyes landed on you. "Yes. Everything's been fine, thank you for your concern." You said, smiling. Erwin simply nodded, taking your answer and starting the meeting. As the meeting went on, you wrote down as much as you could, trying to ignore the concerned stare from one and the cold eyes of the other. Of course they knew something was wrong, they were too damn smart. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After the meeting, you quickly got up and headed back to your office, holding in a scream as someone suddenly snatched you into their office. You gasped as you were suddenly pinned against a door, your eyes casted downwards to avoid such an intense glare. "What did you tell them." He said coldly, making you whimper softly. As you opened your mouth to speak, you winced as he grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. "Do not, lie to me." He said lowly, making you swallow the lump in your throat. "I didn't tell them anything.." You said softly, your voice barely going higher than a whisper. "Good. That's good, (Name). You know I don't like doing this. You know that right?" You only nodded, not trusting your voice as you fought back tears. "I need to go.." You said quickly, turning to open the door only for him to keep it closed with his hand. "You know I love you, (Name)." You tensed at those words, nodding your head in response. "Yeah..me too.." You said, hurrying out of his office as he removed his hand. You rushed to your office, trying to calm your nerves as you fought back tears. You got into your office quickly, not expecting someone to be there already. "Rushed out of the meeting, yet I beat you to your own office. What's up." Levi said, staring at you. "N-Nothing. I just had a quick stop to make, that's all." You said, walking over to your desk. "A quick stop, huh. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I call bullshit." He said, standing up and allowing you to take your seat. "Well, you are wrong. Now if you could possibly leave, I have a lot of work to catch up on." You said, pulling your laptop out of its case. You tried to keep working under that intense glare, which was getting harder by the minute. After about ten minutes, you let out a frustrated sigh, finally fed up. "Levi, look is there something else-" You flinched slightly as he gently took your chin, lifting your head upward. Your eyes widened as he moved closer, his steely blue eyes staring into your slightly terrified ones. You quickly stood up as his thumb made contact with your eye, "exactly what are you doing?" You asked, trying to hide the fear in your voice. Levi just stared at you for a moment before removing himself from the spot on your desk, taking his leave. You sat down once more, breathing in and out to calm your nerves. 'He really is too smart.' You thought, resuming your work. 

 

~~~Later That Day~~~ 

 

"So, basically Erwin needs the three of you to come up with some kind of plan for us to get that contract." Hanji said, making you sigh. "We've been after this thing for two months already, who's to say they haven't been negotiating with other companies behind our backs? Besides, the MP Bureau stole our last contract." You said, making Hanji nod in agreement. "They also fucked themselves over and the contract was handed to us on a silver platter." Said Levi, making you and Hanji nod. "Well if anyone can get that contract, it's us." You stiffened as an arm was thrown around your shoulder, trying to keep from shaking. "Isn't that right, (Name)?" You gave your darling boyfriend a small smile, squirming from underneath his arm. "W-We can discuss this further, maybe over dinner tonight?" You said, earning a simple nod from Levi and a frown from Hanji. "Sorry (Name), but I've got some extra work to catch up on before tomorrow. But I'm sure you, Levi and (boyfriend) can handle this!" She said, making you sigh. "That's fine, I guess. I'll make reservations at (restaurant) for, how does 8:00 sound?" You said, smiling. "Fine. Don't be late." Levi said, making you roll your eyes as he walked away. You headed on your way as well, waving goodbye to Hanji as you left. You quickly headed into your office and pushed the door closed behind you, immediately terrified when the lock didn't click. "So.." The color drained from your face as you heard the voice you did not want to hear. "What was that little interaction back there between you and short shit." He growled, quietly closing the door behind him. You turned to face him, only to take a step back by the look in his eyes. "I d-don't know what you m-mean.." You said shakily, backing away as he walked closer. "The two of you seem to be really close..care to explain." He said, making you whine. "W-We're nothing but coworkers, I swear." You said, gasping as your back hit the wall. "You're lying, I see how that shrimp looks at you. I know you see it too, yet, you let it happen!" You tensed as he slapped you, closing your eyes and holding your breath. You stayed frozen as he let out a sigh, planting a kiss on your stinging cheek. "I'm sorry, honey. You know I get jealous, I just don't want to lose you. I love you, you know that." He said, brushing his thumb over your cheek. "You love me too, don't you?" 

 

Before you could answer, there was a knock at your door. You sighed in relief as he quickly backed away and you rushed to your desk, taking a seat. "Come in.." You said, working on your laptop with shaky fingers. You held your head down, your hair covering your face as the door opened. "Oi, about tonight.." You looked up slightly to see Levi, and even though his eyes seemed directed to you, you knew who he was really looking at. "Erwin just informed me about some other shitty meeting, so change the time to nine o'clock." He said, making you nod. "Alright, I'll change the time right away." You said, thankful that he left. You stiffened as he placed a hand on your shoulder, "just watch out for that guy, or there's gonna be a big problem." He said, squeezing your shoulder harshly before exiting your office. You continued working on your laptop, ignoring the tears streaming down your face. 'Come on, (Name). Get it together.' You thought to yourself, typing away at your laptop. 'Everything's fine. I'm fine..yeah, I'm fine..'

 

~~~Later Tonight~~~

 

You checked yourself out in the mirror, tugging on the edge of your dress. A simple (f/c) dress that stopped at your knees, no fancy designs, just a dress. "There's no way in hell you're going near that shrimp wearing something so short." You froze as you stared at the figure behind you in the mirror. "I told you, Levi and I are just-" "bullshit." He growled, making his way over to you. "Change. Now. Or do you need my help." You quickly shook your head, rushing past him and into the closet. You stripped off the dress, looking through the closet for something longer. "Hurry up, you've already made us late. I don't have all night." You bit your bottom lip in frustration, looking through your clothes. "Wouldn't be late if somebody wasn't so damn jealous.." You muttered, unaware of the figure standing behind you. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You entered the restaurant, making your way to the host desk. "Hi there, I have a reservation under the name of (Name) (Last Name)." You said, smiling at the man behind the desk. He smiled at you, calling for a waiter who came and escorted you to your table. You weren't surprised to see Levi sitting there already, he was pretty precise with timing. You gave him a smile as you sat across from him, holding onto the shawl on your shoulders. "Good evening, Levi. I see you're on time, as usual." You said, giggling as he just rolled his eyes. "The faster we do this the better, I'm tired as shit." He said, making you sigh. "Me and you both." "So, where's (boyfriend). I do recall shitty glasses saying we all had to do this." He said, your smile disappearing as you heard his name. "He's parking the car." Was all you said, taking a sip of water. Levi seemed to observe you for a moment, not bothering to say a word. "Oi." Your attention turned to Levi, making you whimper softly under his intense glare. "Why are you sitting like that." He said, making you gasp. Too damn observant, this guy. "I, well, you see-" "Sorry I took so long, the restaurant is packed tonight." You stiffened a bit as your boyfriend took a seat next to you, trying not to wince as he threw an arm around your shoulder. Levi stared at the two of you for a moment, mainly watching you. Something wasn't right, and he'd be damned if he didn't figure out what. "Now then, let's get down to business shall we?" Your boyfriend said, making you sheepishly nod while Levi just stared. "Excuse me, would you all like to order?" You turned your attention to the waiter, giving him a small smile. "Well, I don't see why not. Levi, would you like to order something?" You said, turning your attention to the man across from you. "Not hungry. I just want to get this done and go home." He said, making you smile in understanding. "Alright, well then-" "Sorry honey I have to use the restroom really quick, just order for me okay?" You tensed as your loving boyfriend gave you a kiss on the cheek, excusing himself from the table. "Well then, I guess I'll have two servings of the salmon, and your best white wine (Hope you like seafood :P)." You said, smiling as the waiter gave you a quick smile before walking away. "Drinking during a meeting, not very classy." Said Levi, making you roll your eyes. "Not like I'll be drinking the entire bottle. Besides, right now I need a drink..to null the pain.." You said, muttering the last part, of course. "You still didn't answer my question. Why the hell are you sitting so weird." You let out a sigh, wishing he had forgotten about that. "Just a bit of pain in the back of my neck, so when I sit straight it hurts." "You were sitting just fine earlier." He said, making your eye twitch. Definitely too damn observant. "I was at work, slouching would look unprofessional." You said, drinking more water. 

 

Before Levi could question you anymore, (boyfriend) returned to the table, taking his spot next to you once more. "So hun, what'd you order for us?" He asked, that sickening smile on his face. "Just salmon." You said, not in the mood to talk anymore. "Salmon? You know I don't really like salmon, honey." He said, frowning. You suppressed the urge to flinch as a hand roughly squeezed your thigh, your hand shaking slightly as you clenched your glass. "I never knew that. I just ordered what I thought you might enjoy. Their salmon is quite good and-" You were cut off by the feeling of nails digging into your skin, struggling to keep your composure as you thought they'd cut into you. "Oi." Your eyes shot up at the sound of Levi's voice, slightly horrified by the intense look in his eyes, yet the rest of him remained so..calm. "I don't exactly remember you mentioning not to order salmon. What's the big fucking deal." You let out a small sigh of relief as the hand was removed from your leg, watching in slight horror as Levi's glare never wavered, directed at (boyfriend). "I guess you're right, Levi. Besides, if (Name) likes it, how bad can it be?" He said, giving you a kiss on the cheek, making you put on that same fake smile. 

 

Somehow the rest of the meeting went on without a problem, and the three of you went your separate ways. But deep down, you never wanted to go with the other person so badly. "Idiot. You fucking idiot!" He yelled, clenching the steering wheel as he drove. You simply kept your head down, your eyes locked on to the floor. "You did that on purpose, didn't you? Do you enjoy making me look foolish? Huh?" You just shook your head, still not willing to look up. "No. I just didn't think-" "Of course not. You never think, ever. I don't need you making me look foolish, I look bad enough walking around with you." He said, making you frown. "Look, (Name). You know I love you, and I never want to hurt you, so why do you make me so angry?" He asked, your body tensing at that all too familiar tone. "I don't-" "You DO. You make me very, very angry sometimes, (Name). You'd think after so long, you'd learn." He said, continuing to drive as you fought back tears. The two of you finally arrived home, you getting out of the car before he even turned it off. You immediately headed to the door, unlocking it and heading inside. You suddenly felt drained of all the energy you had, simply wanting a hot bath before crawling into bed. You dropped your keys onto the stand near the door, removing your heels and heading to the stairs. You were startled as the front door slammed behind you, stopping in front of the stairs. You weren't sure why you stopped, but your body refused to move. "What's the hurry, (Name)? I want to talk to you." He said, making you whimper. "I'm really, really tired, (boyfriend). Please, if we could just talk in the morning." You said, heading up the stairs. You were barely on the second step before a hand grabbed your wrist, pinning it against the wall. You gasped as he moved closer to you, your entire body pressed against the wall. "I said I wanted to talk to you. Now are you going to listen, or is there going to be a problem?" He growled, making you quickly shake your head. You winced as he squeezed your wrist harder, already knowing a bruise would form. Before he could continue, however, there was a knock at the door. He let out a sigh, practically flinging you down the stairs. "See who that is, and hurry up. I'm not through with you." He said, making your entire body tremble with fear. You walked to the door, rubbing your sore wrist as you tried to calm your nerves. When you felt relaxed enough, you opened the door, your eyes widening in shock and horror. 

 

"L-Levi? W-What are you doing here?" You said, trying not to sound as scared as you were. Levi just stared at you, his expression ranging from annoyed, to bored, to..concern? "You know damn well why I'm here." He said, taking a step forward to enter the house. "No, I truly don't." You said, stepping in front of him quickly. "Levi, please. It's been a long day, I'm just ready for bed. Whatever you're here for, can it please wait? Please?" You begged, making him let out a sigh. "Fine. But look, are you-" "Levi. Please, we'll discuss this tomorrow. Everything's fine. I'm fine. Okay?" You said, giving him that same fake smile, which he could see right through. "Fine.." He said, watching you closely for a minute before heading back to his car. Of course he didn't want to leave, but he couldn't keep you up all night if it really was nothing. You let out a shaky sigh, finally closing the door once he pulled off. Why didn't you just tell him? Today was full of opportunities, why did you keep hiding it? You fought back tears as the thought of Levi driving off ran through your mind. Why didn't you escape? "What did you tell him." You froze completely at the deadly tone behind you, your heart nearly beating out of your chest. "Don't even think about lying to me. Now, I want the truth. WHAT, did you tell him.." He growled, your body shaking uncontrollably. 'Upstairs.' You thought, 'my phone is upstairs.' You took a deep breath, and before you knew it, you made a run for it. You booked it up the stairs, thankful that you had taken your heels off earlier. You felt a wave of hope wash over you as you reached the top of the stairs. 'Call Levi. Just call Levi. He can't be too far.' You thought, dashing towards your bedroom. You shrieked as a pair of arms wrapped around your waist, desperately kicking and fighting to get away. "Trying to run, that's new. Let's make sure you don't try that again.." He growled out, holding you tightly as he backed into the bedroom, slamming the door shut. 

 

~~~So Close~~~

 

You simply laid there, staring at the clock on your nightstand which read 1:30 in the morning. It was three hours ago. Everything hurt, from head to toe. It seemed as if you were covered with cuts and bruises on every inch of your body. Hell, you wouldn't be surprised if you were bleeding internally. Thankfully, some cuts seemed to stop bleeding a while ago, after taking the no longer wanted steaming hot bath to "clean yourself up". Who knew a bath could be so painful? You continued staring at the clock, the bruise on your back hurting even more. If Levi questioned you sitting funny before, there's no way in hell he won't just find out himself this time. You felt tears in your eyes at the thought of him, taking in a deep breath to calm yourself down. Despite the unending pain you felt even laying down, you knew what you had to do. 

 

You couldn't call, but thankfully, due to another meeting you two had before, you remembered where he lived. You slowly sat yourself up, biting your bottom lip to ignore the pain. You froze instantly, trying not to scream when you felt a hand tugging on the back of your robe. "Where you going honey.." He said groggily, making you roll your eyes at just how easy sleep came for him. "Bathroom. Pretty sure something's bleeding, again." You said, standing up. He simply nodded, waving you off before falling right back to sleep. You rolled your eyes once more, but now was not the time to dwell on it. You had to move. You tiptoed your way around the room, careful not to step on the shards of glass and whatever else he fucking broke. You reached the door, but it wasn't time to celebrate yet. You opened the door quietly, just enough for you to squeeze yourself out, closing it just as quietly. You winced in pain with every step you took, hurrying down the steps as fast as you could go. You half ran, half limped to the front door, not even bothering to grab your keys. You probably wouldn't be needing them any longer, anyway. You opened the door, quickly making your way out before closing it quietly. Taking a deep breath, you started your journey. 

 

It was dark, but that didn't matter. It was quiet, but that didn't matter. You wanted to get to Levi's as fast as your bare feet could take you. But sadly, after about ten minutes of walking, your pain somehow doubled. 'Come on, (Name). Either endure the pain, or go back to that hell.' You thought to yourself, the pain you had previously suddenly disappearing. You would've taken the car, but that's too much noise. Besides, it would be a dead giveaway that you were at his house. Plus with your luck lately, the damn thing probably wouldn't have started anyway. You weren't up for running already, there's no way in hell you were up for being chased. Your heartbeat seemed to pick up the pace like you did as Levi's house came into view. Ignoring all pain, you booked it to the awaiting safe haven. 'Hopefully he isn't sleeping.' You thought, not slowing down as it got closer. You turned to look behind you, thankful not to find a car in sight. You turned yourself around, stopping dead in your tracks. Only a house away from Levi's and what do you run into? Dogs. No, stray dogs. You stayed completely still as their attention turned to you, growling as they saw themselves a new snack. 

 

Meanwhile, Levi sat in his living room, sipping his usual cup of tea. He couldn't sleep since he left your house, still holding strong to the thought that something was wrong. But how could he prove that something was wrong without looking like an idiot. Levi was snapped out of his thoughts by barking, that same, annoying barking he always heard. It annoyed him to no end, which is why he never was a dog person. Besides, to him they were disgusting. Levi stood himself up to see what the damn dogs were barking about this time. His eyes widened in slight shock as he saw a person, but it was too dark to see who it was. Levi let out a sigh and headed to the front door, slipping on his shoes before heading out the door. 

 

You stared at the dogs, trying not to show fear as you backed up slowly. Just how much worse was your life going to get. "Oi." You stopped dead in your tracks at the sound of a familiar voice, looking up to make sure you weren't just hallucinating. The dogs turned around as well, helping you confirm that you weren't going crazy. Your eyes widened in horror as the dogs seemed fixed on the new target, but before you could do anything, they suddenly ran off. "(Name)? What the hell are you doing out here?" Said Levi, making you giggle. "Who would've guessed you could scare off stray dogs." You said, making him roll his eyes. "I asked you a question." He said, making you sigh. "I just need a good night sleep. Please, just let me stay at your place for tonight. Please.." You felt tears in your eyes, but thankfully it was dark enough that Levi couldn't see them. Which meant he couldn't see the rest of you either, not yet anyway. Before Levi could question you anymore, he decided it was best to get you inside after noticing your shaking form. So much to your relief, he turned and headed home, motioning for you to follow. You trailed behind him a bit, not wanting him to notice you limping. Once you both made it inside, you headed straight to the living room, laying yourself down on the couch. Once Levi removed his shoes and locked the door, he followed after you. "Now then, care to explain why you're at my house." He said, turning on the light. 

 

Levi turned and looked at you in absolute horror. There was not a single inch of you that wasn't turned black, blue, and purple. Cuts and scrapes only added to the horrific sight, the black eye and busted lip not helping much either. Well if there was no way to prove it before, he sure as hell could prove it now. "(Name)..what the hell happened to you.." He said, that low, calm tone sending chills down your spine. No wonder he could scare stray dogs. "Long walk over here.. I happen to be a bit of a clumsy person and-" "(Name), I'm not in the mood for bullshit." He said, making you sigh. "He did this, didn't he." "Levi I-" "I asked you a question." You closed your eyes, simply nodding your head in response. Your eyes flew open at the sound of a growl even worse than the dogs. Levi took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose as he struggled to calm down. "You need to go to a hospital, (Name)." He said, making you sit up instantly. "No, no no no. I'm fine. I don't need-" "Fine? You're FINE? You don't exactly look very fucking fine, (Name). And if you don't look it you damn sure don't feel it." He said, glaring at you. You laid down once more, tears filling your eyes. "Levi, please, okay. I'm tired..I'm really, really tired. I just want to rest, okay? I'll go to the hospital later but please, right now, I am fine." Levi stared at you for a while before he let out a sigh. "Get up." He said, making you whine. "But, Levi, I just said-" "I'm not taking you to a hospital. Get. Up." He said firmly, making you groan. You sat yourself up, wincing in pain as you did so. You yelped as Levi suddenly picked you up bridal style, heading up the stairs. "L-Levi! I can s-stay on the couch!" You said, wrapping your arms around his neck. "You're taking a bath. I have something that can help all of..this." He said, making you whine. "Bathing hurts.." You said, frowning. "I'm sure walking thirty minutes fucking hurts, but if you can do that you can sit your ass in the tub." You groaned as he carried you into the bathroom, thankful that he set you down gently. You just stood there as he ran you a steaming hot bath, making you wince as you just looked at it. "Strip." He said, leaving the bathroom. You felt your face heat up as you pulled your robe together tighter. 'Well, if this is going to help..' You thought, slowly and carefully pulling off your robe. 

 

As Levi returned to the bathroom, he wasn't surprised at what he saw, but it horrified him nevertheless. "That explains why you were slouching at dinner." He said, walking towards you. He stopped when you started walking backwards, making you stop as well. "I-I'm s-sorry..just, instinct.." You said, looking down. Levi stared at you for a while, thinking of the few places he could hide that asshole's body once he was done. "L-Levi? What's that?" You asked, pointing to the bottle in his hand. Levi snapped out of it, holding up the bottle of pink liquid. "This is going to get rid of that pain." He said, walking over to the tub and pouring in the liquid. You closed your eyes, sighing in content at the sweet smell that came from it. You shrieked as you felt Levi squeezing your sides, bursting into a giggling fit as he squeezed your ribs. "L-Levi! S-Stop it t-tickles!" You said, trying to calm down. "Good. Nothing's broken then. You can get in." He said, letting go of your sides. You slowed your breathing, wiping a tear from the corner of your eye. You were ticklish, Levi would have to remember that. You slowly stepped into the bath, lowering yourself down as slowly as possible. You couldn't deny it, whatever this stuff was it was definitely helping the pain. "Levi, just where did you get this stuff?" You asked, hugging your knees close to your chest. "Some shit Hanji made. Said it was supposed to relieve stress and tension." He said, leaning against the sink. "Well it works miracles, thank you." You smiled at him, giggling as he just "tch'd" and turned away. "(Name).." You hummed in response, too busy soaking in the miracle liquid. "Why the hell didn't you tell me." You turned to look at him once more, a frown on your face. "To be honest, I was wondering the same thing. I was going to, well, I tried to, at least." You said, closing your eyes. "After you left I decided to call you, but my phone was upstairs. So, I ran for it. I wasn't fast enough." You sighed, taking a deep breath to forget the horrible memory. 

 

Your eyes flew open as you heard footsteps, your tired eyes meeting his steely blue ones. Levi sat on the edge of the tub and stared at you for a moment, his eyes filled with different emotions. "I know you had an idea. You could see through my cover up earlier, couldn't you." You said, pointing to your blackened eye. Levi simply nodded, making you give him a sad smile. "I thought so. You're too observant, you know that." You said, giggling. "Some brats need constant observation." He said, making you roll your eyes. "I'm not a brat. Now help me out, my water is getting cold." You shivered slightly as you suddenly noticed just how cold the water had gotten, thanking Levi as he brought you a towel. With his help, you got yourself out of the tub, wrapping the towel around you tightly. You yelped as you were picked up once again, letting out a sigh as he carried you to his room. "I can walk, you know." You said, giggling as he just ignored you. You sighed in content as you were placed down on his extremely comfy bed, laying back and relaxing. You let out a whine as something landed on your face, sitting up and letting the object fall on your lap. "I don't exactly own things that you would usually wear, so you'll just have to wear my clothes." He said, making you smile. "I understand. I'd be kinda freaked out if you just had women's clothing around your house." You said, giggling as he threw a pair of pajama pants at your face. "Before you get dressed, use this wherever you have a bruise. So, everywhere." He said, staring at you. You caught the bottle that he threw over, staring at it curiously. "I'm guessing it'll heal me faster?" You said, earning a nod in response. You took a deep breath, letting it out as you removed your towel. "Levi, could you help me..?" You said sheepishly, your eyes casted downward. Levi simply nodded, making his way over to you. 

 

You pointed to your back, giggling softly as Levi crawled onto the bed behind you. You handed him the bottle of lotion, closing your eyes and sitting perfectly still. You winced as you felt his hands sliding over your back, a bit of pain still lingering. "Try to bare with it for a moment." He said, making you nod. Without bothering to ask, Levi just decided to add lotion to the rest of you, which you were extremely grateful for. Moving to the front, he finished applying lotion to your stomach, moving down to your legs. He looked up at you for a moment and you simply nodded, telling him to continue. Levi carefully smoothed the lotion over your legs, making you blush as you turned your head. His touch was so kind, so gentle, so caring, and to you, oh so different. You felt your face heat up more as his hands slid over your thighs, making you bite back a moan. Somehow, this innocent touch was making you melt. "T-Thank you, L-Levi." You sputtered out, hoping he couldn't hear your pounding heart. "You can do the rest." He said, standing up and handing you the bottle. You tilted your head in confusion before looking down, noticing the bruises on your chest. "O-Oh, right.." You said, hiding your face with your hair. 

 

You blushed horribly as a thought suddenly hit you, your hands shaking as you held the bottle out to him. "You..want me to do it?" He asked, rolling his eyes as you rapidly nodded your head. Levi took the bottle from you once again, staring at you intensely. Levi carefully took your chin between his fingers, lifting your head so your eyes met his. Levi stared at you for a moment, his thumb brushing over your cheek. You were so lost in his eyes, you hadn't even noticed his other hand moving close to your eye. You winced as he lightly dabbed the lotion on your blackened eye, shutting your eyes to let him do it thoroughly. Once Levi finished with your eye, he carefully made his way down to your chest, watching your reactions closely. You gasped softly as his hands ran over your chest, opening your eyes to meet his once more. You felt your face heat up as you tried to stay still, your eyes drifting off to the side as his hands moved over your breasts. Your breath hitched as Levi lightly cupped your breasts, your face turning the color of a tomato. You bit back a moan as he squeezed a bit rougher, the feeling was different, but there was no way in hell you planned on stopping him. You whimpered in slight disappointment when he let go, not exactly wanting the feeling to stop. "(Name), I just.. I don't know what got into me." He said, making you smile. "Honestly, it's fine. It's just, gentle touches are something I haven't felt in a long time." You said, turning your head away. 

 

Levi stared at you, having his own inner conflict. The cuts and bruises littering your skin was something he couldn't ignore, but at the same time, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to show you just what true pleasure felt like. You stared at Levi for a minute, carefully reaching up and touching his cheek. You stared into each other's eyes for a while, your heart pounding in your ear as he moved closer. You always thought he was handsome, but something about this atmosphere made him all the more attractive. Everything seemed to fade away as his lips met yours, your body relaxing as whatever pain you felt went away immediately. You jolted slightly as his tongue ran over your bottom lip, hesitantly opening your mouth. You couldn't help but moan as he deepened the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck as you laid back, pulling him down with you. You flinched a little as he explored his new territory, causing him to pull away. "(Name), we don't have to do this, you know." He said, making you frown. "I want to. I do but, just be gentle, okay?" You said softly, a small smile on your face. Levi just stared at you for a moment before leaning towards you, but instead of kissing you he headed straight to your neck. Your breath hitched as he somehow went straight to your sweet spot, your fingers tangling themselves in his raven locks. You couldn't help but moan as he focused on your sweet spot, his hands slowly trailing down your sides. You blushed as you gave his shirt a light tug, wanting the material off. Levi happily obliged, sitting up and removing his shirt. Your blush worsened as you slowly ran your hands over his toned chest and abdomen, not expecting him to be so, fit. Your heart pounded away in your chest as you moved backwards a bit, Levi following after you until you were both fully on the bed. You pulled him in for another kiss, moaning as he gently kneaded your breasts. 

 

Your breath hitched as he kissed your cheek and neck, all the way down to between your breasts. You couldn't help but moan as he took one of your perky buds into his mouth, giving the other one attention with his hand. You arched your back, craving more of his touch as he toyed with your breasts, gently nipping, sucking, and squeezing your breasts. You let out quite a moan as his other hand teased your clit, sending waves of pleasure through your body. You whimpered softly as he detached from your breasts, planting kisses on your stomach before making his way further down. You tensed as he placed kisses along your inner thighs, relaxing as he kissed his way up to your wet heat. Levi glanced up at you, a small smirk on his face when you nodded your head. You gasped as he flicked your clit with his tongue before sucking on the small bud, turning you into a moaning mess. You couldn't remember a time where you felt so good, probably because you had never felt this good. You were used to being used for pleasure, not the one who gets it, and you definitely liked the change. You were snapped out of your thoughts as Levi slowly dragged his tongue over your folds, his thumb still teasing your clit. You gripped his hair tightly, pulling him closer as you desperately wanted more. You arched your back as he slid his tongue into your folds, his thumb and tongue working together making you a moaning and panting mess. You felt a knot forming in your stomach as his tongue moved in and out of you, his thumb running over your clit at a quick pace. 

 

You moaned out quite loudly as the knot in your stomach snapped, white sparks filling your vision as you came. You struggled to catch your breath as Levi lapped up your flowing juices before pulling away, licking his lips as he let out a low chuckle. "Stay with me, (Name). I'm not finished just yet." He said, making you blush. "I'm ready for more.." You said, gazing up at him with half lidded lust filled eyes. Levi slowly pulled off his pants, revealing his already erect member. You stared at his member, your face turned beet red. "How the hell are you short..." You whispered, making him roll his eyes. "My height has nothing to do with my..other, sizes." He said, smirking as you somehow got redder. "I hope you're ready, (Name)." He moved between your legs once more, leaning down so his face was mere centimeters from yours. You simply nodded, pulling him into a kiss as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You moaned into the kiss as he pushed himself inside of you, running your fingers through his hair. You gripped his hair tightly as he began thrusting into you at a slow, steady pace, loving the feeling him inside of you. It was as if you two were made for each other. 

 

Your breath hitched as he attacked your neck once more, leaving marks that you had no problem with. Your moans grew in volume as his thrusts seemed to pick up the pace, wrapping your legs around his waist as he thrust into you. You suddenly screamed with pleasure as he hit a certain spot within you, your nails digging into his back. Levi grunted at the painful yet pleasuring sensation, quickening his pace even more as he continued hitting your sweet spot. You felt the knot forming in your stomach once again, your legs wrapping around his waist tighter as you pulled him into a kiss. Your moans were silenced by the heated kiss, the knot in your stomach wounding tighter by the minute as his pace became unbearable. The two of you broke apart as the need for air became too much, your moans now screams of pleasure as white sparks filled your vision once more. You arched your back as the knot in your stomach finally snapped, a rather loud scream rippling from your throat as you came. Levi grunted, muttering a few curses at the sudden tightness around him. He let out a deep, low grown as he quickly pulled out of you, spilling his load onto your stomach. 

 

Levi rolled over next to you, the two of you trying to catch your breath. "Funny.." You breathed out, "I suddenly feel much better." You said, a small smile on your face. "Good. Very good." Levi said, slowly getting up. You let out a whine as something fell on your face, lifting up the random thing. "You might wanna clean yourself off." He said, making you roll your eyes as you held the tissues. "No kidding. Thanks." You said, wiping off your stomach before tossing the tissue to the side. "You're picking that up." He said, laying back down as you laughed. "Sure. Later, though. I'm tired." You let out a small yelp as Levi pulled you closer to him, a huge smile on your face. "It's funny, I've wanted to do this for a long time.." You said, turning to face him completely. "You have too, haven't you Levi?" You asked, making him groan as he closed his eyes. "Go to sleep, brat." He said, making you giggle. "I'll take that as a yes. Thank you, Levi." You said, kissing his cheek and closing your eyes. You smiled more as his hand ran up and down your side, holding you as close to him as possible. 

 

'This is how things are gonna be now, huh.' You thought, sleep beginning to take over. 'I'm fine with that.' 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Your eyes shot open as you heard a loud knocking, sitting yourself up completely. "(Name)? What's wrong?" Levi said, sitting up as he snapped out of his sleepy daze. "He's here." You said shakily, staring at the door in fear. "What are you-" Levi was cut off as there was another knock, making you whimper as you shook with fear. You gasped as you felt a hand on your shoulder, relaxing as you remembered who it was. You flinched slightly when he gently took your chin between his fingers, turning your head to face him as he looked into your eyes. "Stay. Here. I don't care what happens, you do NOT come out of this room. Understood?" You only nodded, bringing your knees up to your chest. You rocked back and forth, trying to calm yourself down as Levi got up and put his clothes back on. "He has no clue you're actually here, I plan to keep it that way." He said, heading out the door. You whimpered softly, rocking back and forth to calm your nerves. 

 

Meanwhile, Levi headed to the front door, trying to calm his own nerves. Except he wasn't scared. Taking a deep breath as he reached the door, Levi opened the door, a deep scowl on his face. Levi stared at the man before him, using all the strength within him to not strangle the man right here and now. "Levi! Thank goodness you're awake, I need your help. (Name) ran off somewhere and I'm really worried about her." He said, Levi's scowl deepening. He might've looked concerned, but those eyes held the look of a mad man. "Why would she just run off." Levi said, noticing the look in his eyes had gotten darker. "I'm..not sure. I just really, really need to find her." He said, his voice taking a slightly different tone. "I can't help you with that." Levi said, starting to close the door. Levi's eyes filled with pure rage as your ex put his foot in the door, keeping it from closing. "Levi, do you know where she is?" He asked, that oh so concerned tone disappearing completely. 

 

Upstairs, you kept rocking back and forth, trying to keep yourself calm. You jumped as you heard a loud crash, crawling backwards until your back was against the headboard. Your heart pounded in your chest as you tried to relax, your body shaking uncontrollably. Your eyes widened in fear as you heard footsteps, pulling the cover over your head as if it could hide you. "(Name). Come from under there." You gasped as you heard that familiar voice, throwing the cover off your head. You scrambled out of bed and ran to the door, nearly tackling Levi as you ran into him. "Oi, why are you shaking so bad? Did you really think I'd let that asshole come near you again." He said, holding you close. You rapidly shook your head, clinging to his shirt as you noticed something. "L-Levi, b-blood?" You said shakily, staring at his free hand. "Not mine." He said with a shrug, making you gasp. "Tell me you didn't-" "He's alive, (Name)." He said, rolling his eyes. You simply nodded, resting your head against his chest. "I'm not going to jail over some piece of shit like that. Besides, I'm not leaving you alone." He said, making you smile. "But (Name), I think you should call the police." He said, making you whine. "Fine fine." You said, breaking away from him as you went to grab his phone. You gasped as he gently grabbed your wrist, pulling you back to him as he captured your lips in a soft kiss. You blushed as the two of you broke apart, your eyes locked on his. "I, well, I guess I-" "I love you too, Levi." You said, giggling at his awkward confession. "Now, go make sure that bastard doesn't escape. I'm calling the police." You said, giving him a small peck on the cheek before heading to the bed. You grabbed his phone, beginning to dial the number when you turned to him, smiling with a small tint of pink on your cheeks. "I'll, be needing somewhere to stay, by the way." You said, turning away and calling 911. Levi let out a low chuckle as he headed downstairs. 

 

"I'm fine with that." 

 

Lé End~.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an interesting one to write, I hope you enjoyed! If you or someone you know is being abused, KICK THAT PERSON IN THE NUTS (or the vag) AND CALL THE POLICE! NEVER take abuse, EVER!


End file.
